


Country Love (Anthology Of Short Stories And Scenes)

by NeonWriter1



Series: Equestria Girls (Scenes, Short Stories, Etc) [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anthology, Equestria Girls, F/M, Fanfiction, Flirting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pancakes, Romance, Ship, Short Stories, Sliceoflife, crackship, kiss, scenes, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonWriter1/pseuds/NeonWriter1
Summary: These are short stories and scenes dedicated to my crackship (Applejack x Zephyr Breeze). Within each short story/scene, they'll contain different plots that includes the main thing: Country romance!
Relationships: Applejack/Zephyr Breeze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Equestria Girls (Scenes, Short Stories, Etc) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217819





	1. One Page Scene #1 (Pancakes)

The smell of pancakes filled the Apple family’s household, it was around 6:30 a.m that morning as the sun slowly began to rise. The sounds of sizzling were heard by the pan, as the butter instantly melted by the heat, and the sounds of chatting were heard within the kitchen.

Applejack decided to make the pancakes that Saturday, she felt like Granny or Big Macintosh needed a break, especially from work this week. Zephyr was a bit tired, he wasn’t used to waking up this early, his usual time was around 10:20 max. But since he had to help around to which involved chores, it still didn’t make up for it.

He leaned his body against the counter, then his head against his hand. He looked at the pancake slowly bubbling up. The bright side from all of this, is that the warmth of the stove was felt on his skin, which made him have a sense of warmth deep down. But he knew that the best part was. It was spending time with his girlfriend, Applejack.

“Alrighty,” Applejack said happily, she took a whole of the spatula. “I think this pancake is ready.” Making sure, she slowly put the spatula underneath the breakfast food, as she didn’t want any batter to spill out, ruining the pancake. To which, luckily it wasn’t, as it was ready on it's other side. Her spatula took a whole of the breakfast food, flipping it as it fell straight in the pan.

The pancake’s batter splattered a bit, making batter semi-spread out of the pancake but it didn't look too bad. Zephyr nodded, a smile slowly formed on his lips. “Not bad apple,” he said, making Applejack turn her head to him. “not bad.”

She lifted a brow at him, a smirk formed on her lips, and her cheeks slowly turned warm. “Haha, thanks Zeph. I could’ve done better, but hey, it’s better than no bad pancakes.”

A small chuckle came from the prideful male. “True. But, I do admit that you look quite lovely today, and you’re better than other pancakes.”

A small groan came from the farmer, her cheeks slowly turning more warm than before. She turned her head at the food, knowing that it was ready. She took a whole of the pan handle, using her spatula to scoop her pancake. she placed it on top of the other two pancakes, which were on a white plate.

She placed the pan on the stove top again, then her head turned to Zephyr, seeing a smirk and his brows curved. He too felt his cheeks turn warm. The farmer rolled her eyes, playfully pushing him by using her free hand. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, Breeze.”

A laugh arose from his throat, as he maintained his balance. “Well, I could make your mood better. After breakfast.” He flirtatiously said, causing Applejack to sigh, and she ended up placing a hand on her face. Feeling the warmth of her skin.

The End.


	2. One Page Scene #2 (Movie)

It was a quiet night within Sweet Apple Acres, the moon wasn’t out that night as clouds hovered over the dark sky, while the sound of rain pounded against the window.

The rest of the Apple family didn’t do much work around the barn, as it rained all day. Which meant Applejack had the opportunity to focus on her school stuff, talk to her friends through texts, to complete some chores, and lastly to invite her boyfriend over for a small movie night.

It was 12:30 a.m that night, the Apple family were asleep tucked in their beds. Applejack and Zephyr were sitting on the sofa. The warmth of the horse blanket was on their bodies, half eaten snacks and crushed soda bottles were on the wooden coffee table, and the couples eyes were upon the t.v, watching the screen.

Zephyr had his arm around Applejack’s shoulder, as he held her close against him. Applejack head lied against his shoulder, feeling the warmth feel of his skin. It’s been a few hours since they’ve started their night together. One by one, they took turns refilling the popcorn or drinks, and picking what movie to watch.

Throughout their small night, it was going extremely well. Except for a few scares here and there, that Zephyr embarrassingly encountered. Zephyr gave a small yawn, to which the silents were ruined. Applejack looked up at him, then at the t.v again.

“Tired Zeph?” She asked.

“A bit,” he admitted, resting his head on top of her hat. He felt the warm material, while his nose tingled by the scent from the material of her hat. “I was up all day today. I had to help Fluttershy with her animals at the animal shelter, and I had to do some of my homework before I arrived here.”

A chuckle came from Applejack. “Well, that's good to hear. Taking some responsibility, and helping my friend. Good job.”

Zephyr nodded. "It's no problem, Apple." He said, to which he gave a small sigh. He began to nuzzle her hat, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. His cheeks began to turn warm, while he closed his eyes. A small gasp came from her, feeling the soft pressure on her head. She couldn't help but quietly chuckle.

“Hey, um, Zeph,” She asked.

“Hm?” He murmured, softly.

“You know I’m not a pillow. Right?” Her lips slowly formed a smirk.

“Yeah, I know," he admitted, and he flirted. "but you’re very comfortable and warm. You remind me of a cloud from Heaven.” This made Applejack roll her eyes and she agreed to his statement.

“Alright then. You can lay on me, but when I’m tired like you, I’m gonna use you as a pillow.” She flirtatiously said back. Applejack's cheeks slowly turned warm, to which it made Zephyr chuckle again. She closed her eyes, a smile slowly grew on her lips, as she began to nuzzle him back. She felt the warmth and love from her boyfriend. The prideful Breeze, she knew and will forever be the apple to her eye.

The End


	3. Small Four Paragraph #1 (Hug)

Applejack was in the kitchen that evening, washing the dishes from the dinner her, her family and her boyfriend had, and she knew deep down that it was; another successful date her and Zephyr had. The Apple family were in the living room, watching the t.v. It was 7:00 p.m that nightfall, no signs of the crystal white moon nor twinkling stars filled the night, but dark clouds hovered the darken sky. The sound of howling filled the air, the wind gusting harshly upon Sweet Apple Acres, and the Autumn leaves fell upon the grass, while the colors of each leaf filled with coming reds or half yellows and greens.

Zephyr was in the kitchen with Applejack, throwing away the scraps of chicken legs or non-eaten foods they had tonight. When they first began their chore, Zephyr decided to give a few chicken bones to Wiona, which the female farmer thought it was a kind gesture. Then he gave each plate, fork, and knife to his girlfriend, which she carefully washed each dish. The prideful breeze gave the last plate to Applejack, to which she gave him a smile, to which he smiled back. The warm water continually splashed upon Applejack's hand, using her sponge to remove any grease stain or any nook and cranny of small food specks, to which suds formed again as it gave a scent of Spring daisies.

While she was doing that, Zephyr continued to look at his girlfriend. He truly loved everything about her, from her personality, her looks, how hard to get she plays, and how her honesty was always the best policy. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks becoming hot, his eyes slightly grew from the attraction, and he could slowly feel his heart thump. He leaned to the right side of the counter, his arm went upon it as he leaned his head against his hand. Seconds later, she placed the final utensil into it's right places, she closed the water and she slowly placed the sponge in the holder. She slowly turned her head towards Zephyr, she noticed that he was looking at her. A small chuckle came from the farmer, after she crossed her arms. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, curving a brow. A soft long sigh came from the male, after he slowly took a whole her hands, causing the farmer to unfold her arms from his gentle touch.

"Oh nothing," he said, pulling her close. He began to wrap his arms around the country girl, as he gave her a hug. "I just wanted to, say, that I love you. And that I love everything about you." Applejack's cheeks began to turn warm, she couldn't help but smile more. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, to which she embraced the hug she was in. "Sugarcube, you know I feel the same with you too." She said, her eyes closing. "Is that true?" He whispered, his eyes closing as well, his head leaned slightly against her hat. "Yes, of course. I love you for everything as well. But, I still feel like you should improve more of yourself." She responded back, which caused him to chuckle a bit, agreeing to her statement.

The End


End file.
